There are many systems that have been proposed to harness the energy of the ocean waves for generating electric power. Examples of the type of system that has been proposed are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,808,445; 3,959,663; 3,970,415; 4,009,395; 4,036,563; 4,071,114; 4,091,618; 4,111,610 and 4,145,885.
None of these proposed systems have been found to be effective in obtaining the kind of results that can be achieved in harnessing the power available from the ocean waves and tide.